


Yes, Sir (NSFW)

by MrsNazarioWrites



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites
Summary: Maya returns from the hottest party of the year and Damien is waiting for her with an even better one in store.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 8





	Yes, Sir (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t write smut very often and I really feel like I went all out this time! Set in Perfect Match 2 Chapter 10 after Winona Johnson’s Hollywood party. Hope you enjoy ;)

Maya plopped herself in the living room couch with a sigh, contemplating the eventful day she’d had. The plan of attending Winona’s party turned out to be a success. Initially, she’d thought this was just going to be a slow start; getting Winona to listen to them, then planting the seed of doubt about Eros. Instead, not only had Winona believed them, she’d decided to feature them as guests on her show.

Part of her was excited about it while the other was telling her that this was a colossally bad idea. Sharing her story on live TV would definitely start a controversy that could pretty much go in any direction. Revealing Hayden to the world as a Match was going to hurt Eros’ credibility, but it wouldn’t just end there. At this point, Maya knew Rowan and Cecile too well. They would definitely retaliate with attacks of their own.

Tomorrow, there would be hours of debating on how to go about this. But for now, all Maya cared about was a nice warm bed and a certain P.I, who was no doubt waiting for her tonight.

She looked down to the dress she was wearing – the same, light blue floral maxi that she’d worn to Winona Johnson’s party. The dress had achieved its purpose in impressing all the celebrities. But most importantly, it had impressed Damien.

Maya blushed upon recalling earlier this evening when he’d seen her in it.

_She adjusted the strap of her dress, making sure it was in place. Then she heard footsteps behind her. “Just give me a second, Nadia, it won’t kill us to be a few minutes late-” She turned to find Damien standing there, watching her in a stunned silence._

_Realizing she’d caught him staring, he quickly cleared his throat. “That’s a good look for you.” He said, his gaze traveling from the crown of her head to her feet. He stepped forward, hesitating for a second before reaching out. His fingers touched the soft fabric of her dress, gingerly trailing along the opening at her thigh. Then Damien pulled his hand back, curling his fingers into his palm. When he looked back up at her, there was a hungry flash in his eyes. “Don’t be gone too long.”_

_“I’ll do my best.”_

Heat stirred within her at the thought and she immediately stood up, telling Hayden a quick good night as he headed to his room. When she got to the room she and Damien were sharing, Maya stood outside the door, listening. There was no sound_. He’s probably asleep. _She walked as quietly as she could, trying not to wake him. But as soon as she stepped in, Maya took note of the dimmed lights and a lone figure standing near the dresser. “Damien?” she called softly. “Is that you?”

Damien didn’t answer at first. He took a few steps forward until he was sure she could see him completely, Maya’s eyes widened when she took him in – clad in the old police uniform he’d taken with him. “You’ve been gone for a while,” He said huskily. “I’ve been waiting.”

She dropped her purse, rushed forward and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him deeply as his arms encircled her waist. “Mmm,” Maya closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his lips on hers. “Well I’m here now.” She felt him smile against her as he steered her around the dresser.

“I’m glad.”

Maya felt her back hit the wall and she broke the kiss, looking at him curiously.

“So how was the party?” Damien asked.

“It was awesome. You should’ve seen her home. It was _so_ big and beautiful! She even has her own bowling alley! Not to mention my dress got us into the VIP section.”

“I can see why,” he laughed as he looked her up and down once again, his expression just as hungry as it’d been before. “You look beautiful.”

“Aww you’re so sweet,” she said adoringly. “I wish you could’ve come with me.” Maya splayed her hands on his chest, fingering one of the patches on his uniform, pressing herself closer to him. “But enough of that. How about we skip to the part where you get this dress off of me?”

“Now hold on,” Damien drew back. “You got all dressed up for these famous people, but I only get to see you in it for five minutes?” He shook his head. “That hardly seems fair, Miss Park.” A mischievous smirk spread on his face. “No, you’re gonna wear that dress until I say otherwise.”

Maya raised an eyebrow. _So that’s how this is gonna be?_ Clearly his uniform had a bigger purpose tonight than just looking sexy and she would be lying if she wasn’t _all for it_.

“Do you understand, Miss Park?”

The firm question brought her out of her thoughts and she straightened, widening her eyes innocently, as if she hadn’t noticed the slight tic in his jaw as she said, “Yes, Sir.”

He nodded, his gaze darkened with desire and he began trailing kisses from her cheek down to her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him more access. “So … VIP access, huh?” He paused, knowing all too well what this was doing to her – him throwing in casual conversation when it was clear what they _should_ be doing right now. “Meet anyone interesting?”

“Yeah …” Maya’s knees grew shaky as his once-soft kisses turned firm. She clutched his shoulders, struggling to keep her mind straight. “Lots of celebrities like-” she gasped when he pushed her further against the wall and gently bit her earlobe.

“Like …?” his hot breath tickled her skin and she let out a soft moan. Damien made a disapproving noise. “I asked you a question, Miss Park.” He whispered in her ear.

“Like-” Maya cleared her throat, steadying her breathing. She could feel him smirking against her skin and it was delightfully infuriating. This was killing her and he knew it. “Alyssa Griffin, Cassandra Leigh, Ryan Summers, Josh Morello, that new guy hosting AME … lots of people.”

“I see.”

Maya reached around blindly, fumbling at the buttons of his uniform. She’d just managed to pop one open when Damien caught her wrists, pinning them to the wall on either side of her head. She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head, grinning smugly. “I have another question, Miss Park. Did anyone … flirt with you?”

Maya regarded him, surprised. “Is that an appropriate question to ask at this time?” She ground her hips against his and he sucked in a breath. “Given the context …”

“Curious minds would like to know,” Damien replied, nuzzling her neck tenderly. “You in that dress, Hollywood party, lots of celebrities who’d, no doubt, share my appreciation for your looks.” There was no anger or accusation of any kind in his tone, just a teasing glint in his eyes. “No judgment here, though. Can’t say I blame them.”

Comprehension dawned on her and a playful smile broke out on her face. “Well, it’s not important but … Winona’s rival kinda did.”

“Her rival?”

“Some loser in a white shirt. Anyway, he tried to flirt with me and I pretty much shot him down.”

“Really?” He glanced at her, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement. “And what, may I ask, did you do?”

“I may have used a question about Rowan West to imply that he needs matchmaking services. And that I’d be bleaching this encounter from my memory.” Damien’s laugh resonated through her and Maya nearly lost it. “Oh _for god’s sake_ Damien, who cares about that?! I want you, damn it! Just … oh …” She felt the strap of her dress being pulled down and her breath hitched. Damien leaned in and licked along her bare shoulder, sucking on a sensitive spot and eliciting another moan from her. “Oh Damien …”

His hands were now ghosting up and down her sides, then stopped at her chest to fondle her breasts through the fabric of her dress. “Sounds like you’ve had an interesting evening.”

_And it’s getting even better._

He began kissing down her chest, pulling at her dress along the way. He then took her nipple between his teeth and she inhaled sharply, grasping at his shoulders.

“You made me wait for you all night. Can’t be a little patient for me, now?”

“Come _onn,_ that’s not fair …”

Although if you ask nicely, I could cut you some slack.”

“Please, Sir,” she whimpered. Maya was no stranger to teasing. She could have patience when it came to that especially if she was the one doing the teasing, except she could only be patient for so long until there was no other thought in her head but the raw desire pooling in her. The desire to have Damien where she wanted him.

“That’s my good girl.” He began to kiss further down her body until he was on his knees before her, making sure he lingered the longest wherever she was still covered by her dress. Just when she was about to let out another frustrated whine, Damien reached the opening of her dress and immediately hoisted her thigh over his shoulder.

She writhed in anticipation as he quickly pulled down her now-dampened panties. “Damn, Maya. You’re so wet.” He buried his face between her legs, perfectly aware that every sound he made, she could feel to her core. “Is that for me?”

“Yes, Sir.” As if in response, Damien slid his tongue between her folds, finding her pearl and lapping at it. Maya threw her head back and moaned loudly, not caring who would hear her. “Ohhh god … that feels … .” She braced one of her hands against the wall, while her other dug her nails into his shoulder.

Damien trailed his other hand up her leg, found her center and began to massage her gently, his mouth continuing the delicious torture that built up her pleasure more and more with every stroke.

“Mine. Only mine.” He breathed, before plunging two fingers into her.

“Yes, Sir!” She cried. “I’m yours.”

Eventually, the pleasure became too much and her legs began to shake. Maya bucked her hips against his mouth, forcing his tongue and his fingers deeper into her, over and over until she finally came with a soft cry, arching her back.

As she came down from her high, he stood back up, trailing more kisses along the way. When Maya finally opened her eyes, she saw him before her, gazing at her lovingly. Damien surged forward and captured her mouth in a deep kiss, which she happily returned, not caring that she could taste herself in his mouth.

They broke apart, panting, the flutter of desire still there. “Wow,” was all she could say. “That was …”

“Speechless?” He laughed softly, pressing their foreheads together. “That’s a first.”

“Shut up,” Maya giggled. “Potentially ruining the moment is _my_ job. And …” She moved one of her hands down his chest to cup the visible bulge in his pants, eliciting a groan from Damien, which fueled her arousal once again. “We still need to do something about this.” She pulled him forward by his tie, steering them until she’d backed both of them into the dresser. “Still up for a round two?”

Damien’s lips brushed hers as he whispered. “Oh I never said I was done with you yet.” He fumbled for the zipper of her dress, yanking it down and letting the silky material pool at her feet. He stepped back and took a moment to admire her, his heart pounding wildly as she eyed him hungrily.

“Clothes off. Now.”

He smirked at her, a fire in his eyes, as he stood straighter and began to gradually unbutton his uniform. Once it was open, Damien stalked towards her, slowly pulling it off and revealing his muscled chest and abs. Then he loosened his belt and tossed it aside. “Tell me what you want, Maya.” He commanded.

“Take me. Right here on this dresser.”

He reached behind her and with one sweep of his arm, knocked every single cosmetic off of the dresser. Then he turned her around and bent her over the wooden surface. Maya barely managed to catch herself, gasping when he pressed his body against hers, effectively pinning her there. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, wasting no time to mark her.

“Oh Damien … please …”

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” He murmured, his voice thick with affection.

“Yes,” she moaned softly. From where his hips were slowly grinding against her, she could feel his bulging erection through his pants.

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, Sir.” Then she bucked her hips against his, eliciting a growl.

He tsked at her. “So desperate already … but you’ve been a good girl tonight, so I think you deserve a little reward. What do you say?” There was a proud smirk on his face.

“Yes, Sir! Please, fuck me!”

Damien didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his pants down and kicked them aside, lined himself up at her entrance, then slammed his length inside of her. Maya cried out and jolted forward to grasp at the dresser. Damien noticed and stopped, waiting as she took a few breaths to steady herself.

He leaned closer to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You all right, doll? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No, I’m fine.” she whispered. “Keep going. I want it rough tonight.”

He kissed her temple softly. “Anything for you.”

She gripped the edge of the dresser, bracing herself as Damien pounded into her. His fingers weaved into her hair, holding her down. “You like that, Maya? You like it when I fuck you from behind?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Good girl.” From the corner of her eye, she could see his lips quirked into a proud grin.

“Damien …” she was panting and moaning shamelessly. “_More_ … please!”

His rhythm slowed but then he began thrusting even harder than before, as if his life depended on it. “How’s this?”

“Oh god!” Maya gasped at the intensity, then let out a soft whimper before her breath caught in her throat. She shut her eyes, trying to pick up her rhythm again, and then began pushing her hips back against his, meeting his movements as they came.

Suddenly, his fingers curled into her hair, tugging her head back so it was resting against his shoulder. She felt his hot breath on her ear. “Look at me, Maya,” he commanded. “I want you to watch me take you.”

Maya’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at the mirror, at herself; face flushed, fingers digging into the wooden furniture, her breasts bouncing back and forth, mouth hung open as she cried out every time he claimed her.

“That’s it.” Damien was fixated on their reflection in the mirror, his eyes glazed with passion. “See that?” he whispered, slowing down to savor the moment. “See what I dream about when you’re not around?” He began grinding against that spot that made her forget everything but this moment; his moment with just him and her. “You’re the only one who can get me like this.” His hand moved down to her center, pressing and circling her clit. “And who I love doing _this_.”

“_Ohh!_” She could swear she was seeing stars. “Oh, Damien! _Yes!_”

“Keep watching,” He breathed against her. “And remember that _you’re mine_.”

“I’m yours,” she panted. “Only yours, Sir.”

“That’s my girl.”

Then she felt the unmistakable fluttering in her muscles as her legs began to twitch. Her eyes widened involuntarily as she began to let herself go. “Damien, I’m- I’m gonna-”

Damien tugged at her hair again. “There you go. Come for me, Maya.”

_“Damien!”_ Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she watched herself come undone, small hoarse screams forced out of her as he rode out her orgasm as long as he could, making sure she could relish every bit of pleasure before it was his turn.

“Oh god … Maya!” He buried his face in her hair, letting out a strangled cry as he followed her over the edge, giving her everything he had.

Maya slumped against the dresser, closing her eyes as she relished the warm tingling sensations throughout in her body. As Damien came to, he brushed her hair aside and placed gentle, affectionate kisses against her temple before resting his head against her shoulder. Once they’d managed to catch their breath, he supported her as they found their way back to their bed.

Maya smiled contently as she lay her on her back against his chest, lazily pulling the covers over the two of them and they settled in, enjoying the hazy afterglow. She intertwined one of her hands with one of his, leaning into his embrace as his fingers lightly traced the skin along her hip.

After a while, Maya finally found her voice. “So … ‘girlfriend’, huh?”

“Hmm?”

“Earlier today when we were at your mom’s place.” She leaned back and tilted her head up to glance at him. “You introduced me as your girlfriend?”

“Yeah.” Damien said, his cheeks tinged slightly red. “Is that … okay?”

“Of course! I’d kiss you again for that, but I kind of can’t move my legs just yet.” She joked. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

He let out a deep laugh. “Anytime.”

“You haven’t answered my question yet.”

“Oh right.” Damien shrugged. “I mean, we’ve been together for a while now. After everything we’ve been through together, all the serious conversations we’ve had about … well, us …” he motioned his hand between the two of them. “I guess I sort of assumed it was implied.” His grin was slightly bashful. “Pretty lame, right?”

Maya shook her head. “No, it’s not. I like it! In fact,” she leaned back to flash him a cheeky grin. “Some might even say it’s four years overdue.”

“You’re gonna use that against me every single time, aren’t you?”

“Count on it.”

“You’re a monster.” His snarky jab made her giggle and he pinched her in the side playfully, smirking when she couldn’t keep her laughter at a reasonable volume.

“But you love it.”

Damien leaned in and kissed her forehead, beaming with happiness – more than he’d been in quite a while. “Yeah, I kind of do.”


End file.
